Save a Horse ride a cowboy
by Mooninlove
Summary: Warning: plain lemon. Chelsea likes to play pranks on Vaughn, this until one goes wrong...


Harvest moon and its characters belong to natsume.

This isn't a continuation to any of my past fan fics. It's a new "save slot" also this is in third person. English isn't my mother language, so forgive me if I make mistakes, and if you find one please tell me so I can fix it.

Warning: Mature content, Lemon. :U, strong words

Is time for Vaughn's turn ewe this is plain porn I admit it

**Save a horse ride a cowboy**

It has been almost three years since the farmer moved to Verdure Island; one since she upgraded her house and barns to the max; six months since she could befriend all the town's people (yes she was slow in this); and a month since a certain incident happened involving a certain cowboy.

A month ago, at the end of fall, Claire would have done something she thought unforgiveable. She had the brilliant idea to throw a paint filled balloon to the cowboy boy that was delivering her new cow, "princess". The balloon crashed against his head staining the hat with the red color of the paint… Oh that darn hat, he loved it, she was in grave trouble, and she knew it.

Since that day, Claire had avoided Vaughn at all cost not only for the killing of his loved hat but for all what she has done… since she met the guy, the poor one has suffered prank after prank; it was her way of calling the attention of her silent crush and It worked slowly but safely, opening the solitary heart to her, incredibly getting to the point of him being one of her best friends. But the hat… the hat was the drop that spilled the glass; he looked so furious and confused.

"He already left" Would say Julia to the hiding Chelsea behind the counter. She wasn't expecting Vaughn to be there at that hour… she was sure it wasn't in his schedule-

"Thanks Julia" she said getting out her hiding place, holding her chest as she sighed

"You know, Vaughn has been looking for you these past weeks, you should talk to him" Julia said worried, she already knew the tale of the red paint

"I don't want to get killed!" Chelsea says as she pulls her bandana down on her face. But she knew it; she knew that she couldn't avoid the guy forever; however she was planning to avoid him, at least until next year, or the next year to that "waaa…" She whined a bit

Luckily for her, the days after were the days when he wasn't on the island. She was relaxed watering her plants as she whistled a song she heard on the radio that day, an old love song. The boredom of watering plants made her brain go hyperactive and the love song active some fantasies on the cowboy.

"No!" she shook her head thinking he wouldn't forgive her after what she has done… ah but a fantasy didn't harm anyone; she would remember the first summer she passed here, when she saw him in a swimsuit for the first time… so yummy… I mean dreamy!

The brown haired farmed continued to day dream almost drooling on the plants, not even noticing the water can was already empty or noticing the steps of someone walking closer…

"It's already empty, you know?" said the manly voice of the cowboy she was day dreaming about, it took her some seconds to actually notice that the voice didn't come from her head, but from the real guy just behind her that gave her a smirk when she turned around.

"… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she panicked thinking he had come to kill her and would start running away. All that month she has been able to avoid him was from hiding when she saw him, however, she knew it; she knew that he ran faster than her and that she would be taken down soon. She didn't want to die so young!

There was hope to save her life; if she could reach her house in time and close the door quickly, maybe she could stay there and call Julia to save her. The door of her house was close; she could feel the cowboy running behind her.

He felt mad, really mad. Why was she avoiding him after insisting so much on playing pranks on him, talking to him, giving him stuff and hanging out; at the beginning all that was really annoying but at the end he even looked forward to get to see her. She will pay for ignoring me now or so he thought as he took the rope on his belt. He has never tried this with a human, but he needed to stop her now, she was already reaching the door. With a quick move of his hand the rope wrapped around the ankle of the girl that was almost touching the door knob; and with this she felt on the floor.

"NOOO DON'T KILL MEEE!" She whined as the cowboy went on top of her so she wouldn't escape

"Oe! Be quiet I won't kill you!" He says trying to calm his breath after running that quick "Are you alright?" He asked since he had just made her trip

"Y-y-you won't? I'm fine…" The scared farmer didn't believe him "But I did that to your hat!" Vaughn sighs

"Look, that already happened a month ago, I was able to clean the hat, you know… I'm using it on my head right now, don't you see it…? Seriously!" He growls at her

"WAAA DON'T KILL ME" she repeated scared

"Do you think I'm a monster or something?!" He exclaimed facepalming "I'm going to release you slowly… and you won't escape, ok?" Vaughn says and she nods slowly. The cowboy stands up and starts undoing the rope off her ankle.

The farmer girl was scared… so much that she tried to escape after being released; quickly opening the door and jumping inside the house. However, this only made the cowboy rage go up and before she could close the door, he used his strength to enter and caught her in his embrace.

"Stop this already!" He shouted and closed the door behind them so she wouldn't be able to escape anymore "Listen to me! The reason I am mad now isn't because of the hat… or your stupid pranks" Vaughn would still embrace her "Is because you suddenly decided to ignore me!"

"Ah…" Chelsea stopped struggling; was that the truth? She felt happy for some reason "I am sorry…"

"Good… that you are" He would let go of her slowly not sure if she would try to escape again "Ahhh you…" she turned around quickly startling him; he thought for a second she wanted to escape again; and she thought that he was… too close!

The backward movement of the farmer and the quick instincts of the cowboy to not let the prey escape again; made them both lose their balance, the two falling to the floor. The reaction of the boy to protect her by wrapping his arms around her head and upper body left them in a weird position.

"Don't escape again" Vaughn said, his face really close to her, their lips almost touching-

"… wasn't planning to" Chelsea said, her heart going crazy

His mind was blank; leaning so their lips finally touched, surprising the farmer. His kiss being rough and passionate and the hat on his head falling down in the act; however, the girl didn't push him away for a while, until she needed to breath. She looked at him in wonder; the cowboy blushing, eyes wide.

"Why are you stopping me?" Vaughn asked her, fearing he was mistaken about her feelings he was suspicious about for some time already (or really of the feeling Julia had told him the farmer had)

"I… needed to… breathe" Chelsea said breathing quickly, her face red as much as it could be and her heart beats out of control. She stopped pushing him away slowly.

"Then I will continue" However, he didn't wait for an answer and would start kissing her again his hands going under her shirt.

This was going fast, way too fast for her, where are the six dates before sex she imagined about? Where is the serenade and… and… and… Her mind went blank in that moment as the cowboy fondled her breasts, making her give a slight moan. His fingers against her bare skin, since now he had undone her bra.

"Let's see them" he would whisper to himself and pull her shirt up

"Ah! No, Wait!"Chelsea tried to push him away now recovering the fantasy of the perfect dates and sex; but it was too late, Vaughn licked her nips making her lose her senses once more

"You were saying something?" he continued to lick her nipples, making the girl moan as they got erect "After all the pranks you played on me at least you should stay quiet when I do this to pay me…" He told her smirking-

"Devil, devil, devil!" Chelsea shouted in her mind not being able to go against him

Vaughn suddenly stood up, grabbing her wrist and helping her up; giving Chelsea the false hope (and at the same time disappointment) of him stopping. However this wasn't like that, since the cowboy leaned and picked her up, carrying her on his shoulder and walking to her room.

"Where… are we going?" Chelsea asked, she somehow wanting to stop him but not at the same time

"To your room… evidently" his face was red he was relieved Chelsea couldn't see it "I'm going to make you mine…"

With those words he has won the battle in her war of fighting back. He entered her room placing her on the bed and would take off his jacket and bandana; then his shirt and with this he has won over the war with the now almost drooling Chelsea. So distracted she was with his torso, that she didn't notice when he tied her hands with his rope and to the bed.

"With this you won't escape again" He said after securing her hands over her head

"Ah…?" She finally woke up from her fantasies, now tied "NOOOO!" she shouted in her mind.

"I will untie you if you behave well" the cowboy said as he leaned to kiss her. What a way for a first time with the guy you like… not romantic at all, not like what happened in fairytales, but Chelsea couldn't deny that she was enjoying it.

Chelsea kissed him back as the guy started to pull down her shorts before positioning himself on top of her. He was the kind of guy to actually follow the rules of dates and stuff but her avoiding for the past month have gotten him out of his mind, now his body felt that the only way for her to accept him was this.

His hands caressed her body kindly going from her shoulders to her breasts and giving them a soft squish before lowering them to her tummy then over her panties and pressing her clit slightly, Chelsea would moan a bit.

"This is unfair… you didn't even ask for my permission…" she said as her face felt hot

"Your face doesn't fit your words you know?" he said as his fingers started to rub over her panties slowly and his other hand went to cup her breast as he licked the nipple. Vaughn wasn't the social type but at least his handsome face have gotten him some action in the past, so he had some experience to count on.

"What- no… is your imagination…" the farmer commented as she unconsciously pressed her tights around his body; she didn't even know how things turned this way.

"You are wet already, is it my imagination too?" he said as he undid the belt of his pants and pulled down the zipper; his member needed some extra space now "I will stop if you really don't want to do it"

"Wait… fine is not your imagination… "She answered as she looked away then back at him again "can you untie me now? I won't escape anymore evidently…" she said before giving a moan at his touch.

"If you say so…" he said glaring at her for a second before going to untie her. When Chelsea was finally free she would wrap her arms and pull him into a kiss, licking his tongue and making him not regret having her untied. He would slide his hand into her panties touching her pussy, pleasing her

"S-stop" she managed to say after the kiss as she felt herself tighten in a climax, she would moan and breath heavily, thought Vaughn had no mercy and continued to rub her. She would wrap his wrist pulling his hand out there "That is enough" she pouts as her hands caress his tummy going down to his boxers; she swallows saliva just before she pulls the boxers down releasing his cock, he showed no sign of stopping her. Chelsea would poke the tip of the erect member with her fingers, and Vaughn looked more pleased "Really… you practically forced me into this…" she said in a revengeful

"Don't give me that excuse, if you wouldn't have wanted to do this with me you would have kicked me or fought more… " As he said this, Chelsea would feel more revengeful and start rubbing his member with her two hands "hey… not so rough… you will make me finish too soon if you do that…" he said as his face blushes but Chelsea didn't pay attention to this. How this all started? How did he end falling for this annoying girl that liked to play pranks to him? Was he a masochist or something?

Chelsea continued to massage his member. Now that the both of them had gotten quiet and only Vaughn pants could be heard it made everything seem more real. Both of them had just gone with the flow until now, the cowboy just doing all this at first because of an impulse; Chelsea first thinking of this like it was a dream. The erect member throbbing in her hands as he had slowed down her rubbing; the farmer observed it blushing now thinking that this was really going to happen. Vaughn noticed her look and reached to pull her face up by her chin then leaning to kiss her lips still a bit rough but softer than before. He took her hands off is cock and pushed her down on the bed, going between her legs and pressing his member against the cloth of her panties.

The cowboy moved the slit of the panties to a side admiring her pussy just a moment before he placed the tip of his member on her entrance that started to open to receive him in. Chelsea closed her eyes as she was penetrated while Vaughn leaned to give a light lick on her neck then starting to suck on the skin to mark her as his own.

"Chelsea, do you like me?" he said simply already knowing the answer as he reached the end of her canal, the tip of his cock kissing the entrance to her womb

"What's with you, asking that when you have done all this already?" Chelsea said, her face red as her breath had gotten a bit faster as she felt him inside "Do you think I would have done this with another guy?" she said trying to appear mad but the feeling of his member inside of her didn't help.

"Guess we got the same feelings then" he said before holding her hips and starting to move. The farmer covered her eyes with her arm after closing them, enjoying his movements. Both of them stopped talking as they just enjoyed each other, moaning once in a while; as the time passed the cowboy started getting rougher in his thrusts while the farmer wrapped her legs around him "Wanna take a ride?" he said whispering to her ear and she just nodded understanding what he meant.

After receiving a positive answer from the girl, he stopped moving taking out his member and laying on the bed next to her. It took a couple of seconds for Chelsea to recover her breath before being able to move on top of Vaughn and taking of her panties. She lays on his chest hearing his heart beating as she helped get his cock back inside of her with her hand and started to grind against it as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning to kiss her head.

After a while she pushed him slighting getting out his wrap and placed her hands on his chest, caressing his skin before starting to move her hips faster. He held her waists, also moving his hips, thrusting her as she moaned out of pleasure. She tightens as a second orgasm invades her body stopping moving her hips and making him do all the work for now; he continued thrusting her, enjoying her tightening before releasing his seed inside of her, filling her insides plenty as he stopped moving.

Chelsea just sat there, his cock still inside of her as she just enjoyed the warm fluid that invaded her body. He sat up, holding her body against his and kissing her lips. She hugged him and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they lay down next to each other on the bed, not saying much. Chelsea scoots close to him, using his chest as a pillow.

"So, we are going out now" Vaughn said matter of fact

"You didn't even ask me out first" Chelsea retorted "But yes… we are going out" she said blushing rather happy.

"Does this mean you will stop playing pranks on me?" Vaughn asked

"I… Will think about it" she said simply just cuddling with him.

Next day Chelsea went to talk with Julia, it seemed like it was that girl who had told Vaughn to come to the island in a day out his schedule… that little devil

**End**

((Hope you enjoyed –hides-))


End file.
